Almas atadas
by Sakunoevan
Summary: Mis manos están temblando. Me cuesta mucho respirar y la fuerza sobrehumana que estoy haciendo para no llorar y salir corriendo ahora mismo, me está costando cara..Mi boda con este hombre al que aún no me atrevo a ver a la cara aunque está justo a mi lado. No estoy controlando el tiempo que estoy atónita, pero todo queda en silencio cuando escucho la frase "puede besar a la novia".
1. ¿Cuento o realidad?

Aclaración: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Cuento o realidad?**

.

.

.

" _Eran tan grises. Pero tan luminosas a la vez. Estaban allí muy seguido, aunque de pronto el sol las opacaba. No podía recordar bien en qué momento dejaron de llorar… Esas nubes, tan tristes como lo estaba yo últimamente, me entendían bien."_

— Lu, ¿estás ocupada?

Escuché mientras escribía, perdida en mis pensamientos literarios. Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga: Levy McGarden.

— No, sólo estaba revisando unas cosas. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Pregunté, saliendo así de mi trance.

— Bueno, llegó algo de trabajo. —Bostezó ella, dejando unas cajas en el mostrador con muchos libros y luego acercándose hacia mí.

Yo me encontraba aún donde había estado todo el día: sentada en la mesita al lado de la ventana, observando el movimiento en la ciudad de Magnolia, aunque más bien su triste y bello clima. Sin notarlo, volví a perderme en ese paisaje.

— Lu, Lu, ¡Lucy Heartfilia! —Gritó mi amiga, finalmente.

— ¡Ah, sí! Lo siento, he estado algo distraída. —Expliqué rápidamente, levantándome del asiento por el sobresalto.

Los ojos verdes de Levy me miraron con preocupación.

— Has estado muy rara últimamente, ¿estás bien? —Ella quiso ojear lo que había arriba de la mesa, pero lo puse disimuladamente detrás de mí.

— Sí, perdona, sólo cansada. Dime, ¿de qué es el trabajo esta vez? —Esbocé una sonrisa para convencerla.

— Bueno, un libro que el autor prefiere dejarse como anónimo. Se llama "Almas atadas". — Explicó rápidamente, acercándose nuevamente al mostrador de la tienda.

La vi algo intrigada ante eso, y me interesé en conocer el material para trabajar sobre él. Y es que Levy y yo habíamos fundado una pequeña empresa en la ciudad, la editorial "Fairy", nombre dado por nuestra afición hacia los cuentos fantásticos. Así, nos encargábamos de publicar a autores famosos y a otros no tan conocidos, recurriendo a industrias y a mercados para comprar lo que sería masivo, pero tratando de hacer labores personalizadas en lo máximo posible.

Hacía ya un tiempo que yo escribía ideas vagas en hojas sueltas, y aunque las tenía todas juntas, jamás me animé a mostrarle nada ni siquiera a mi amiga. Lo cierto es que nada me inspiraba de verdad, tenía la constante sensación de que algo muy importante me faltaba, y nada de lo que ponía en el papel expresaba algo hecho con sentimiento.

— Muy bien, creo que tú deberías revisarlo primero. — Me guiñó el ojo Levy, tratando de que me entusiasmara.

Le sonreí y tomé el manuscrito. Comencé a ojearlo rápidamente, y noté que organizaba varias ideas de reencarnación y renacimiento. Decidí entonces clasificarlo como parte de la literatura religiosa, y aunque el tema no me era de gran interés en lo general, este escrito tenía algo especial. Más allá de la postura metafísica, innatista o empirista que se pudiera sostener, te hacía cuestionarte varias cosas. Además, parecía estar contado como un descubrimiento, hablando de personas en particular…. La verdad es que yo creía que cada relato tenía vida, al punto de establecer fuertes lazos con los personajes involucrados, pero esto parecía oscilar entre la línea de la ficción y la realidad.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Murmuré cuando algo captó aún más mi atención: una descripción de métodos para recobrar la memoria de vidas pasadas.

— " _Puede pensarse aquí en la hipnosis (i), en psicometría (ii), en la meditación (iii), y en ejercicios de autoconocimiento (iv). La primera, subsumida a la aplicación preferentemente de un experto; la segunda entendida como la proyección hacia el pasado a través del contacto con ciertos objetos relevantes; la tercera para realizar viajes astrales; la cuarta incluye varias prácticas comunes que ayudan a retrotraernos a una vida anterior (por ejemplo, escribiendo, imaginando, en sueños o con visiones) en complementación con las anteriores"._

Me sorprendí al analizar en detalle tales explicaciones. Definitivamente tendría que ampliar el género de este ejemplar.

— Por cierto, recuerda que debemos guardar todo para el Evento Literario. — Dijo Levy de pronto desde el cuarto de adentro de nuestro local.

Ante esto, dejé de lado lo que estaba haciendo para preparar las cosas necesarias. Después de todo, la prioridad ahora era poder mostrar en nuestro stand el trabajo que hacíamos, dado que aquel festival que anualmente se realizaba en la ciudad de Crocus, capital del reinado, era ya mañana.

El resto del día estuvimos trabajando en los preparativos para el evento, aunque antes le di una ojeada a una última oración del escrito, la cual fue la que más impactada me dejó: _"Pese a las indicaciones dadas anteriormente, depende de uno poder darse cuenta de los lazos que conectan a nuestra alma con el pasado. Usualmente las personas que conocimos en otras vidas, por la relación sentimental que mantuvieron, renacieron para estar junto a nosotros nuevamente. En general esta es la clave de todo el misterio y la pista principal"._

— Personas del pasado y del presente…— Susurré, y sólo pude salir de ese estado de sorpresa por los rayos de sol que acariciaban mi cara.

Después de tantos días nublados, la claridad se hacía presente. Observé la ventana y tuve el presentimiento de que algo se me era revelado. Sin embargo, negué con la cabeza. Yo no creía en esas cosas, después de todo. La realidad golpeaba dura y fuerte, y si fuese tan cierto todo eso, las personas ya lo sabrían, ¿verdad? Suspiré entonces y seguí con mis tareas.

Finalmente, la noche llegó y con ello también la hora de cerrar nuestra tienda. Levy me dio un abrazo, como lo hacía todos los días antes de irse. Con esto, emprendí mi camino a casa sintiendo el aire correr. Era una hermosa noche de primavera, con unas lindas estrellas adornando el cielo.

Mi celular sonó de pronto, anunciando que un mensaje había llegado. Era usual a esa hora, ya que mi madre me preguntaba siempre cómo estaba cuando terminaba de trabajar. Hacía unos años que me había ido a vivir sola a la ciudad, primero por estudio y luego por la tienda, así que todo estaba dentro de la rutina. De la muy aburrida rutina… Lo único que tenía eran mis libros y mis propios escritos para escaparme a otros mundos, más entretenidos que éste.

Llegué a casa y saqué de mi bolso las hojas que había estado escribiendo más temprano. Busqué una caja en mi escritorio y saqué un cuaderno con ganchos en los que guardaba mis creaciones de puño y letra. Al pensar en el libro de antes, me dio curiosidad ojear mis cosas. ¿Sería que encontraría algo? No había ciertamente mucho sobre lo que volviera repetidamente a escribir. Sólo unos cuentos en los que insistí un tiempo, pero no eran propiamente de mi imaginación, ya que estaban mezcladas con la historia de este país: hace siglos atrás hubo una reina, quien tenía el mismo nombre que el mío. Eso siempre me había gustado y por eso la tomé como protagonista, al igual que al rey. El rey tenía el cabello negro, pero por algún motivo en mi cuento lo había hecho de un color rosado. Pero en fin, todo eso volvió a parecerme ridículo, y decidí ir a dormir luego de cenar. Mañana sería un día muy largo.

* * *

— ¡Son diez jewels, muchas gracias por su compra! —Decía Levy con una gran sonrisa a una de nuestras clientas en el stand del evento.

Teníamos un puesto muy bien adornado y habíamos llevado muchos ejemplares de nuestros mejores trabajos para vender. Además, teníamos folletería y artículos de librería por doquier. Aunque no estábamos en los lugares más cercanos a la entrada o a los autores más conocidos, había tanta gente en el complejo que de igual modo estábamos vendiendo muy bien.

Realmente el festival de este año era un éxito, más que cualquier otro, y todos hablaban de que se debía al nuevo jefe de la empresa de publicidad Salamandra. Sin embargo, yo no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo, aunque él fue quien se contactó con Levy para que participáramos de la feria. Justamente en ese momento, e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, ella me señaló a unas chicas que llevaban pedidos de comida a los stands.

— Lu, ¿qué te parece si vas a buscar algo para nosotras? Ahora no hay mucha gente en los pasillos porque hay obras de teatro del evento en los salones contiguos. — Sonrió.

Se la veía algo cansada, y asentí enseguida. Así, visualicé los puestos de comida y me acerqué entre las pocas personas que estaban por allí. Pese a esto, por estar distraída choqué de lleno contra la espalda de alguien. Rápidamente me recuperé del impacto.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Solté haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

— ¿Uh? No, está bien, no te preocupes. Yo estaba aquí en medio. —Dijo una voz masculina.

Noté entonces que me dio su mano para que yo me incorporara, y aceptándola sorprendida, vi la secuencia siguiente en cámara lenta: alcé mi vista, y vislumbré unos ojos verdes alegres, una sonrisa que mostraba dos colmillos brillantes, y…un corto y alborotado cabello _rosado_.

.

.

.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

¡Tantos años! Es bueno volver. A la vez, el manga ya terminó... Pero siempre Natsu y Lucy van a ser mi shipp favorito 3 Así que seguiré imaginando mundos con ellos.

¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá les haya gustado y los veo en el próximo capítulo. No se olviden de dejar un review ;D

Sakunoevan


	2. Melodía del recuerdo

**Capítulo 2: Melodía del recuerdo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nos quedamos así un rato, mirándonos, como si el tiempo se congelara. No supe bien cuánto fue con exactitud. De pronto, él soltó mi mano y la posó sobre su barbilla, pensativo.

— Dime, ¿te conozco de alguna parte?

— Eh… ¿Eh? — Solté torpemente yo, y acomodé mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, nerviosa. — No, no lo creo.

— ¿De verdad? Sí, te recordaría con claridad si fuese así. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Sonrió.

— Lucy. —Respondí mecánicamente, y vi en su mirada asombro.

— ¿Como la reina? Eso es curioso, porque mi nombre es como el del rey —. Se rio. — Soy Natsu.

En ese momento negué con la cabeza instintivamente. Todo me parecía tan extraño. ¿De verdad eso estaba pasando? Seguramente todo era un conjunto de coincidencias que no tenían conexión alguna. Sin embargo, él era exactamente como lo había imaginado en mis cuentos…. Quizás sí lo conocía, y al saber su nombre lo había asociado lógicamente al rey, ¿verdad?

— ¿Ya habías venido al Evento Literario alguna vez? —Preguntó de pronto.

— No, mi tienda es relativamente nueva. —Expliqué. — ¿Y tú?

— Ah, bueno, yo soy-

— ¡Jefe! —De pronto fuimos interrumpidos por un hombre alto de cabello negro y largo. — Lo busqué por todas partes, ¿dónde estaba? Lo necesitan en los salones principales.

— Sí, sí, Gajeel, ya voy. — Natsu rodó los ojos. Se veía cansado y algo molesto.

— Lo siento, debería irme. —Dije para dejarlo ocuparse de sus cosas.

— No, espera. —Soltó él y tomó mi mano nuevamente.

Lo vi con intriga. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro intenso, y juré por un momento que me había hundido totalmente en ellos. Luego, parpadeé.

— Lo siento, pero mi amiga me espera, debo buscar comida para llevarle. —Expliqué.

Él llamó con su otra mano a su empleado y éste se acercó.

— Gajeel, ve a buscar comida para la señorita del stand número…—Me vio esperando la respuesta.

— 342. —Dije dudando.

El susodicho puso mala cara y se fue refunfuñando, aunque se lo podía escuchar diciendo cosas como "los guardaespaldas no están para esto" y "no me pagan lo suficiente para aguantar sus caprichos". Me reí un poco ante esto, pero luego volví a ver a Natsu. Estaba pensativo hasta que chasqueó los dedos y, sin soltar mi mano, comenzó a caminar.

— Eh, disculpa Natsu, pero, ¿a dónde me llevas? —Espeté alzando una ceja.

— Verás, ya que eres nueva aquí, debes ayudarme. Necesito que alguien me dé su opinión para poder ocuparme mejor del evento, y eso es justo lo que hacía antes de que llegaras. —Explicó sin perder un segundo.

Pensé un poco en lo que dijo, y luego uní algunos datos. ¿Podría ser que…?

— Perdona, pero…—Paré en seco, obligándolo a que hiciera lo mismo. Él me vio con intriga. — Tú eres el líder de la empresa Salamandra, ¿no es verdad? —Inquirí con sorpresa.

— Así es. —Se rio. — Deberás obedecerme, como verás. —Bromeó con aires de superioridad.

Por algún motivo aquello me pareció extremadamente familiar, y el pensamiento sobre aquel libro volvió a mi cabeza.

¿Reencarnaciones? ¿Sería eso posible? De todos modos, nada me había pasado como para llegar a pensar eso. Ni siquiera este encuentro me pareció que tuviera algo que ver… ¿O sí?

* * *

[Levy's pov]

— Y por eso te traje esta comida. —Me explicaba ese extraño hombre pelinegro que tenía delante.

— Bueno, está bien.

Tomé con cierta duda la bandeja que me estaba ofreciendo. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de Lucy y tuvo que referirse a ella por características. Pero tampoco tenía motivos para no creerle.

De pronto, el sujeto raro empezó a observar los libros. Pareció fijar su vista en uno en particular. Me parecía un bruto, pero quizás las apariencias engañaban.

— Esto… ¿Es metal? —Preguntó curioso.

— Sí. —Dije simplemente.

— El que lo hizo ha de ser un genio. —Lo tomó y comenzó a analizar los detalles de la tapa de aquel material. — Trabajo con esto para distintas cosas y puedo ver que es un gran trabajo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, sin saber por qué sin embargo. Aclaré mi garganta antes de responder.

— Yo lo hice. —Solté orgullosa.

Él me vio anonadado, y su cara llena de piercings comenzó a ponerse roja.

— Tú… Tú eres increíble. —Dijo de pronto, haciendo que sintiera calor agolpándose en mis mejillas. — Eres una enana increíble. —Finalizó.

 _…._

Sí, era un bruto, definitivamente.

* * *

Natsu y yo entramos a una habitación donde él tenía muchos papeles.

Disimuladamente vi mi reloj y supe que todavía las obras estaban dándose, así que tenía tiempo.

— Bien, Lucy, me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión sobre el evento llenando estas encuestas. —Pidió amablemente.

Había algunas preguntas y otros ítems eran de opción múltiple. Iba desde instalaciones hasta la atención brindada, la capacidad para las personas y los bloques de tiempo utilizados. Así, me senté en el escritorio de Natsu luego de que él lo ofreciera. Las hojas eran largas, pero las llené rápido sin notarlo.

Cuando estaba finalizando, escuché que él tarareaba una melodía. Paré de escribir y lo miré atónita. Notó esto y me vio interrogante.

— De… ¿De dónde conoces esa música? —Pregunté.

Él se rio.

— No lo sé. Hace un tiempo que aparece en mi mente. Quizás es del pasado. Se dice que esas cosas pasan, ¿verdad? De repente recordamos algo y no sabemos de dónde viene. —Explicó sonriente.

Yo, en cambio, sentí que todo aquello era absurdo. Esa melodía… Era "luna rosa". Él no podía conocerla porque yo misma la había hecho.

En ese momento tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todo comenzó a ponerse blanco. Lo último que vi fue a Natsu diciendo mi nombre y acercándose con preocupación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Gracias a todes! Espero que les guste la historia.

 **Sakunoevan**


	3. Sueños

**Capítulo 3: Sueños.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _— Reina Lucy, reina Lucy, ¿está despierta?_

 _Escuché de pronto, y desperté._

 _— ¿Mm? Ah, Virgo, sí. Sólo me quedé dormida mientras leía. —Le expliqué._

 _— Comprendo, me alegra. Disculpe que la haya despertado entonces. Ya vamos a cenar. —Me notificó._

 _— Muchas gracias. —Le sonreí y me levanté de la silla de mi habitación para verme en el espejo._

 _Mi cabello había crecido mucho desde el casamiento. Después de todo, había pasado ya un tiempo._

 _— El rey Natsu está por llegar al palacio. —Dijo Virgo antes de irse con una reverencia._

 _No pude evitar dar un respingo ante eso. Habían pasado varios días desde que había partido. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme, de todos modos. Sin embargo, busqué mi vestido rojo y me lo puse, y dejé mi cabello suelto aunque con unas trencillas arriba, además de la corona. Se veía bien. O aquello me había recomendado Cáncer al menos. Cuando estuve contenta con mi imagen salí de la habitación._

 _Llegué a la sala, pese a que Natsu aún no aparecía. Estaba oscuro, pero igualmente me senté en el banco del piano de cola, y levanté el atril. Miré hacia la ventana. La luz ingresaba del cielo en esa noche estrellada… Entonces, pensé en él. ¿Cómo me sentía?_

 _Comencé a tocar de pronto. Dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran… y pensé en él. La melodía era dulce, tranquila, aunque triste. Pero ésta sólo aparecía cuando nadie más podía escucharla, cuando nadie más podía verlo a él, cuando no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie… Como la luna, en su color más fiel al amor… Como la luna rosa._

 _— Finalmente lo hiciste… —Escuché detrás de mí, con una voz suave._

 _— Así que la escuchaste. —Sonreí._

 _— Sí… Recorrió cada esquina del palacio._

 _Se sentó a mi lado. Sus negros cabellos cubrían sus ojos. Estiré mi mano derecha para tocarlo, pero él antes la agarró, cubriéndola con sus dos manos. Nuestros anillos de boda brillaban con la luz de afuera. Y por primera vez vi cómo esos ojos color esmeralda también lo hacían con sentimientos genuinos y vulnerables. Me pregunto si alguna vez se los había mostrado a alguien. Me pregunto si alguna vez alguien había visto a Natsu Dragneel llorar._

 _Me acerqué más a él, viéndolo. Quité una lágrima que cayó de su rostro con mis dedos, y él posó su frente sobre la mía con delicadeza. Suspiró sin dejar de mirarme, y tampoco yo._

 _— Lucy…—Susurró._

 _— Cuando no sepas de dónde vienes o a dónde vas… Recuerda esta melodía. —Le dije bajito._

 _Sin más, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó suavemente, dulcemente, amablemente._

 _Ojalá hubiera podido frenar el tiempo en ese instante, ese instante que de igual modo, sería eterno. Aunque viviera mil vidas no lo olvidaría._

* * *

Me levanté de un sobresalto, ante la mirada preocupada de Natsu y un médico.

— ¡Lucy, despertaste, por dios! ¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó de pronto el líder de Salamandra.

— Sí. —Dije despacio, sonriéndole. — Aunque tuve un sueño un poco raro. —Solté sin pensar.

¿Rey y reina? ¿Natsu y yo? Quizás había dado demasiadas vueltas sobre el asunto. La cabeza todavía me dolía y apenas escuché las indicaciones del médico. Sin embargo, todo parecía estar bien.

— ¡Lucy! —Mi amiga apareció de repente en la sala donde estábamos, seguida del hombre de pelo negro y largo. — ¿Estás bien? —Me abrazó preocupada.

Yo devolví el abrazo y asentí.

— No te preocupes. Sólo un mareo. —Dije sin más. — Estoy sana. —Le guiñé el ojo.

— Por cierto, señorita, sólo por las dudas, no está embarazada, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el médico de pronto.

Me puse roja como un tomate y negué con la cabeza y con las manos.

Levy se acercó a él y con emoción negó más fuerte que yo.

— Lucy está sola, totalmente sola, completamente sola. —Destacó mi amiga.

— Oye, no hace falta decir eso. —La vi con cara de pocos amigos y Natsu comenzó a reírse.

El doctor finalmente se fue y, aunque intenté volver al trabajo, ninguno de los allí presentes me lo permitió.

— Lu, has estado trabajando mucho. No descansas bien. Falta poco para que el evento termine, así que no te preocupes. —Me aseguró Levy.

— Pero yo de verdad no quiero dejarte sola allí. —Expliqué oponiéndome.

— No es problema. Mis hombres ya se están ocupando de eso. La señorita McGarden puede volver al puesto con tranquilidad. —Finalizó Natsu.

Instintivamente lo vi asombrada. ¿Por qué…?

— Jefe, deberá cubrir el cierre de todos modos. Yo acompañaré a la enana. Eh… Es decir, a McGarden. —Dijo Gajeel.

Sonrojados ambos, se fueron sin espetar palabra. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando el día de hoy?

Unos ojos verdes me miraron de pronto, y centré mi vista en Natsu entonces.

— Bien, señorita Ashley*. —Soltó risueño al leer de mi pecho la tarjeta que tenía mi apellido. — ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme a mí a realizar el cierre del evento? Ya debo prepararme para eso.

— Bueno. —Suspiré. — Siento todas las molestias. —Me sinceré.

— No, no te preocupes por eso. —Afirmó apoyado sobre su escritorio, de brazos cruzados. — No hiciste nada malo, al contrario. Gracias por tu ayuda. Por cierto, ¿de qué se trataba aquel sueño que tuviste?

Al recordar que había hablado de ello, me puse roja.

— N-No es nada, sólo un disparate al igual que todos los sueños. —Comenté, evitando su mirada.

— Entiendo. —Rio. — Pero no creo que los sueños sean disparates. Tanto para hablar de los sueños al dormir como de los sueños que queremos alcanzar, lo que está puesto en ellos es nuestro deseo, ¿no es verdad? —Filosofó.

— Deseos, ¿eh? —Repetí, pensativa.

Quizás debía aprender a trazar las líneas correctas, reconocer los hilos que conectaban todo. Más allá de lo que creyera y lo que no, deseaba conocer más sobre estos sucesos que estaban ocurriéndome.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás? —Volvió a sonreírme.

Abrí la boca, pensando que tal vez lo mejor era contarle, sintiéndome nerviosa por eso. Sin embargo, no pude decir palabra alguna, dado que la puerta de pronto se abrió.

Una joven albina de cabello corto y usando un traje blanco entró, y al verme allí, detuvo su andar.

— Lo siento, Natsu. ¿Estás ocupado? —Me vio con mala cara, y ciertamente no pude evitar tener un mal presentimiento con respecto a esta persona.

El susodicho suspiró.

— Dime, Lisanna, ¿sucedió algo?

— Sí, la gente está reuniéndose para el final del evento en la sala principal, pero hay un problema con el archivo. —Explicó con exactitud.

Sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

— No se puede evitar. Muy bien, Lucy, por favor acompáñeme. —Me pidió viéndome.

Me levanté de la silla y asentí.

— Por cierto, Lisanna, necesito que ayudes a Mirajane por ahora. —Dijo él mientras ambos pasábamos por la puerta y ella comenzaba a seguirnos.

— Pero, Natsu—Comenzó a excusarse.

Él la vio de reojo.

— Dime "jefe", ¿está bien? —Explicitó, con voz tranquila, pero con una mirada que mostraba cierto enojo.

La imagen que vi de repente no era la de Natsu. O si lo era, pero se veía diferente: por un momento, a su cabello lo noté oscuro y su traje parecía más bien tener una capa. Negué con la cabeza y volví a observarlo, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

¿Qué estaba pasando…?

La chica de nombre Lisanna se fue sin decir nada más, y él me miró.

— ¿Estás bien, verdad? —Con un deje de preocupación.

— Ah, sí, sí. —Aseguré caminando a su lado.

Todo estaba perfectamente….

* * *

Detrás del escenario había miles de cosas: cámaras, computadoras, y también muchas personas corriendo por doquier.

Yo observaba aquello con sorpresa mientras Natsu hablaba con los que pasaban y hacía llamados con su móvil.

— Así que este es el archivo, ¿eh? —Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante frente a una computadora.

— Así es. —Escuché decir a una voz detrás de muchos cables y pantallas. — No sé qué sucede. Intenté de todo, pero nada pasa.

Finalmente, el dueño de esas palabras se asomó de entre tantas cosas: era un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

— Déjamelo a mí, Gray. —Natsu se tronó los dedos y con malicia, los posó en las teclas de aquella computadora.

— Oye. —Escuché que me dijo el tal Gray, y lo miré intrigada. — Yo que tú tendría cuidado, creo que puede llegar a quemar esa cosa con lo que va a hacer ahora. —Me advirtió a modo de chiste. Espero.

De pronto las manos del susodicho comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad increíble. Tipeaba códigos que no sabía que una persona podía memorizar, y rápidamente aceptaba y cancelaba opciones.

— ¡Jefe, 30 segundos para que el resto de las proyecciones comiencen! —Dijo alguien de pronto.

Natsu asintió y continuó concentrado en lo que hacía.

— Lucy. —Me llamó sin interrumpir el resto de su actividad. — Dime un color.

Sin sacarle la vista de encima, respondí lo primero que vino a mi mente.

— Rosa.

— ¡Está listo! —Gritó él con alegría.

Las computadoras comenzaron entonces a emitir todas las mismas imágenes, y desde la pantalla gigante del escenario una proyección de miles de páginas y libros animados aparecía frente al público.

Todo el staff festejó frente a esto, y yo tan sólo pude ver a Natsu fijamente, sintiendo que me recorría una sensación cálida.

Él me miró entonces, sonriente.

— Yo soñé… Que tú y yo nos conocimos en otra vida. —Confesé finalmente. — Y creo que quizás no haya sido un sueño entonces.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, muchas cosas me impidieron continuar, pero ahora pronto seguramente suba otro!

*Con respecto a este apellido, utilizo el de Lucy de Edolas para diferenciarla. Ya entenderán con la línea temporal a qué me refiero.


	4. Vestuarios

**Capítulo 4: Vestuarios.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu abrió sus ojos y quedó perplejo, tartamudeando en su respuesta.

— ¿D-De verdad? Eso es algo… Extraño. —Definió, haciendo que yo me arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

Bajé la mirada y asentí.

— ¡Natsu, eso fue increíble! —Gray se había acercado a él y lo había golpeado en forma de saludo.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Tú tampoco nada mal, pero por algo soy el jefe. —Respondió él con aires de grandeza. — ¡Iremos todos hoy a comer para festejar! —Anunció, haciendo que el personal reaccionara con alegría.

Cuando sentía que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer allí, Natsu se giró hacia mí.

— Bueno, iré a ver cómo le va a Levy. —Le sonreí.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡Sí, invítala también! Partiremos luego de cerrar el complejo. —Me respondió.

Un momento…

— ¿Partiremos…? —Alcé una ceja.

— Bueno, claro, iremos a cenar todos. —Me aclaró.

— Oh. —Me sorprendió aquello. — Es un halago, en verdad, pero debemos volver a nuestra ciudad.

Él pareció desilusionarse un poco cuando dije aquello.

— ¿Eres de muy lejos de aquí?

— De Magnolia. —Confesé.

— Ah, está a un par de horas. No te preocupes, te llevaré luego. —Me afirmó. — Después de todo, mañana es domingo.

Sí, era cierto. "Fairy" estaría cerrado.

— Bien, le preguntaré a Levy si está de acuerdo.

Dije, aún sin querer dar del todo el brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, eso le bastó a Natsu para sonreír ampliamente, y a mí para sentir que mis piernas temblaban un poco.

* * *

— En serio, ¿qué se trae entre manos este tal Natsu? —Manifestó mi amiga algo intrigada.

— No creo que sea nada malo, Levy, después de todo es un empresario famoso. —Espeté encogiéndome de hombros.

— Por eso mismo. Si quisiera matarnos y no pagar nada por ello, podría. —Soltó seria.

No pude evitar reírme. Sí que tenía una gran imaginación.

— Será sólo una cena. No le des tantas vueltas. —Aseguré.

— Mmm… Bueno. Irán todos… Todos, ¿verdad? — Preguntó haciéndose la desinteresada, pero con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— Sí. —La vi con picardía. — Inclusive… Gajeel. —Susurré a lo último.

— ¡Y a mi qué! —Gritó cruzándose de brazos.

Había dado en el clavo. Con eso era fácil convencerla.

Así, finalmente terminamos de guardar todo y decidimos ir a comprar algo de ropa adecuada para la cena. Y vaya que había de todo de lugares increíbles, como esperaba de la capital del país.

Entramos en una tienda muy lujosa y vimos muchos vestidos, probándolos sin ver el precio siquiera.

— ¿Crees que este es demasiado? —Preguntó Levy con uno corto de color anaranjado.

Ciertamente la hacía verse muy bien.

— En absoluto, creo que deberías llevarlo. —Le dije contenta.

— No es que sea… Para ya sabes quién. —Hizo un puchero y me reí.

Seguí observando vestidos. Había una gran variedad colgados uno al lado del otro, pero uno llamó mi total atención. La verdad es que no era para la ocasión, pero no pude evitar acercarme a él: tenía un color rojizo, y algunas flores de adorno. Era largo y acampanado. Despacio toqué la tela, y algunas imágenes vinieron a mi mente… ¿Serían recuerdos…?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mi madre me miraba con tristeza y a la vez mucho amor. Me había abrazado toda la tarde de viaje en la carroza de la familia._

 _— No deberías preocuparte tanto, Layla. —Le dijo mi padre, serio._

 _— No se puede evitar, Jude. Nuestra hija va a casarse. —Dijo ella posando sus manos en las mías._

 _Yo, por mi lado, no podía dejar de mirar hacia abajo. Sólo mi ropa… Mi vestido rojo estaba impecable. Lo habían traído el día anterior, y según me habían dicho, sería lo último que usaría antes del blanco de novia._

 _Suspiré y no dejé de pensar ni un minuto en todo eso. Iba a casarme… Con alguien que no conocía. ¿El rey de todo Fiore? Eso no significaba nada para mí. En mi caso, el título de princesa se debía por pertenecer a la familia Heartfilia, la cual era la más aristocrática del país. Pero yo no me sentía parte de todo eso…_

 _De pronto sentí que el carruaje se había detenido. Vi a mi madre finalmente a los ojos ante esto, sintiendo una fuerte ansiedad dentro de mí. ¿De verdad todo esto iba a pasar? Quería huir, lejos, muy lejos… Y sin embargo, todos estaban relegando sus esperanzas, su futuro y su hipocresía en mí. Me daba tanto asco todo aquello que empezaba a sentirme enferma. Pese a esto, la puerta se abrió y pude ver a mi fiel guardián Loki tendiendo su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Por lo menos él y el resto de los sirvientes que habían estado conmigo desde siempre, seguirían haciéndolo. Ese había sido mi pedido, el cual mi madre había consentido aunque para mi padre fue más bien un capricho._

 _— ¿Se encuentra usted bien, princesa? —Me preguntó amablemente él al notar que mi mano temblaba al tomar la suya._

 _— Sí, por supuesto. —Le sonreí nerviosa, y aunque no bastó aquello para convencerlo, bajó la mirada ante la vigilancia de mi padre._

 _Suspiré, y luego alcé mi cabeza. Y allí estaba… El castillo era increíblemente gigantesco. Jamás había contemplado algo tan majestuoso._

 _Los jardines eran verdes e impetuosos, con laberintos en él, además de un conjunto de flores de todo tipo._

 _Aunque hubiese preferido quedarme allí, los preparativos para la boda estaban comenzando, y Virgo y Cáncer me acompañaron a una gran habitación en uno de los pisos del inmenso edificio._

 _El vestido blanco encajaba perfectamente en mi cuerpo, y antes de colocarme el largo velo, mis ayudantes arreglaban mi cabello._

 _Todo era muy lujoso y hermoso. Pero yo ya estaba desencantada de todo eso._

 _En el espejo me vi a mí misma: sin sonrisa en mi rostro, pálida, y teniendo brillos sólo en las piedrillas que adornaban mi vestimenta._

 _Muchos me odiarían y envidiarían por querer estar en mi lugar seguramente. Pero yo no quería eso. No así. ¿Cómo iba a casarme con alguien que ni siquiera había visto una vez? No estaba segura de que mi destino en la vida fuese este. Yo quería hacer muchas cosas, ver el mundo por mí misma, sin depender de un hombre para tomar mis decisiones, o para creer en la ilusión de que de esa manera mis objetivos estarían realizados._

 _— Princesa. —Virgo me vio con tristeza y tocó su mi hombro desnudo, al no tener mangas mi vestido._

 _Posé mis dedos sobre su mano, viéndola en el reflejo. Le di una media sonrisa._

 _— Todo estará bien. No se preocupen. Ustedes están a mi lado. —Mencioné, más para convencerme a mí misma que a ellos._

 _Cáncer y Virgo dieron una reverencia, y luego se retiraron._

 _Me levanté de la silla, y observé por la ventana el paisaje del otro lado. Pensé en el reino. Sería quien gobernara también. Eso quizás no fuese tan malo, ¿verdad? Es decir, quería esforzarme por esas personas._

 _Intentando ser más optimista, caminé hacia la puerta, siendo que ya estaba por hacerse la hora. Sin embargo, antes de que mi mano se posara sobre el picaporte, escuché una voz._

 _— Lucy, ¿verdad?_

 _Me extrañó aquello, puesto que era una descortesía pronunciar tan sólo mi nombre. La realidad es que a mí no me interesaba, pero nadie se atrevía a llamarme así además de mis padres._

 _— Sí. —Respondí dubitativa, mirando la puerta._

 _Escuché que esa persona se apoyaba sobre esta, haciendo imposible que la abriera también._

 _— ¿Estás nerviosa?—Inquirió con voz apacible._

 _— Supongo… Tengo un manojo de sentimientos diferentes. No sabría definirlos a todos. —Me abrí con ese sujeto extraño._

 _Escuché una risa corta._

 _— Sí, yo también. Aunque nadie lo sabe. —Pronunció aquel hombre._

 _¿Podría ser…?_

 _— Usted… Es el rey, ¿cierto? —Abrí mis ojos al decir esto, y sentí que la presión me inundaba en ese instante._

 _— Por favor, llámame Natsu. —Dijo simplemente._

 _Pasaron unos segundos en los que mi cuerpo se congeló completamente._

 _— ¿P-Por qué…?—Alcancé a decir._

 _— Quería asegurarme de que no te irías. De que enfrentarías esto. Eso me diría qué clase de mujer eres… Y ahora me iré al altar. No salgas hasta que me haya ido, por favor, porque si te veo en este momento, no tendría sentido. —Explicó con voz tranquila, aunque podía notar que le costaba decir aquello._

 _¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Será que él había dudado tanto como yo? Aunque es el rey, y podría tener a quien quisiera, hicieron un trato con mi familia._

 _Había muchas cosas que no entendía…_

 _Suspiré, y cuando ya no escuché sus pasos, abrí la puerta._

* * *

 _Me encuentro caminando por el castillo con un ramo de rosas blancas. Gran parte de mis sirvientes me esperaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Están ciertamente más felices que yo. Pero alejé esos pensamientos y los abracé a todos._

 _Finalmente, tomo aire y miro las puertas de la capilla. Del otro lado todo iba a cambiar._

 _No pude evitar pensar en mi corta charla con el rey. Me daba mucha vergüenza verlo a la cara. Iba a ser difícil todo eso, pero a veces era mejor lanzarse al agua y sentir el frío tan sólo un segundo._

 _Asentí para que los guardias abrieran las puertas, y una música nupcial comienza a sonar. Me sostengo del ramo con fuerza, y comienzo a adentrarme en una alfombra roja cubierta de pétalos. El velo cubría mi cara y me ayudaba a disimular mis nervios. Mis ojos miran el suelo, y noto que ya no puedo avanzar más. El sacerdote comienza a hablar, dando inicio a la ceremonia. Y de pronto, me atacan desde adentro un conjunto de sensaciones…_

 _Mis manos están temblando. Me cuesta mucho respirar y la fuerza sobrehumana que estoy haciendo para no llorar y salir corriendo ahora mismo, me está costando cara._

 _Vi por el rabillo del ojo a mi padre, serio, de brazos cruzados y sin una pizca de duda. Mi madre tenía una sonrisa triste, en cambio. Pero era entendible que ellos reaccionaran de ese modo: así se habían conocido también. El día de su boda… Como hoy, la mía, en este enorme palacio. En este reino desconocido. Y principalmente… Con este hombre al que aún no me atrevo a ver a la cara aunque está justo a mi lado._

 _No estoy controlando el tiempo que estoy atónita, pero todo queda en silencio cuando escucho la frase "puede besar a la novia"._

 _Alcé mi vista finalmente, al mismo tiempo que sentí el tacto de una mano que con delicadeza tomaba mi rostro, y así mis labios sentían por primera vez un beso. De esa manera es que veía por primera vez aquellos ojos verdes oscuros que penetraban los míos._

 _Lentamente nuestros labios se separaron, pero él no dejó de mirarme. No podía descifrar, sin embargo, qué clase de sentimientos transmitía su rostro. Por otro lado, yo trataba de comprender todo en su conjunto: su cabello alborotado y azabache, su rostro apacible y sus facciones varoniles, en contraste con su traje de vestir blanco. Tendría mi misma edad, y ciertamente llegué a creer que era demasiado apuesto. Al atravesárseme todo eso por la cabeza, me sonrojé fuertemente, además de por el acto anterior._

 _— Me alegra que no hayas huido. —Me sonrió de pronto, mostrando unos colmillos bastante pronunciados, y una risa con aires de superioridad._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **S akunoevan**


End file.
